Only with You
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: [ONESHOT] Yumi's lost her kiss to Williamand even worse, Ulrich saw it! Ulrich has given up. He wants to kill himself. Then he wouldn't hurt anymore. There would be no more sadness. But, Yumi won't let him. Not now, not EVER. YumixUlrich R&R please!


**Oooo... I recommend listen to Utada Hikaru's Final Distance while reading this!**

Only with You

Yumi looked through her window. There was nothing to do today. It hit her that she could go visit Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita, but her parents insisted that she stayed home.

_Ding dong…_

She quickly ran down to answer the door. Hoping to see her friend, she yanked the door open, only to see William. She shut the door on his face. "_I don't want to see him today_," she thought angrily. "_ANYBODY but him and Sissi._"

_Ding dong…_

Angrily, she opened the door to see William again. He waved at her happily and entered her house. "Hey, Yumi. How've ya been?"

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE." Yumi warned, bringing her hands up in a defensive state. William chuckled and pinned her against the wall. Yumi was thinking kindly of kicking him where it _definitely_ mattered, but she'd get in trouble if she broke anything. William leaned in and their lips brushed lightly. Yumi gagged and head-butted him hard. He fell to the ground unconscious, but saw Ulrich stunned in the doorway. He had planned to go visit her with everyone else, but everyone else had something to do.

"Ulrich, it's not what it looks like—"

Thunder boomed in the distance as Ulrich turned and ran. He held back his bitter tears of jealously and rage. She'd kiss _him_. She had _plenty_ of opportunities to get away. She had enough time to scream. He'd come to her rescue. He'd always be there. Always and forever… but she didn't call out his name.

This was enough… he didn't _want_ to be hurt anymore. He didn't _want_ to see Yumi anymore. He just… wanted to forget about everything. He didn't _want_ to be here anymore. He didn't want to be _anywhere_.

The rain pounded on him hard and cold. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing would bring him back… _ever_. Lightning cracked and thunder boomed around him. This didn't matter. No, nothing did. He had a switchblade in his pocket. Ever since Xana had materialized monsters, he had it with him so he could protect himself… so he could protect Yumi. Lightning hit a near tree and nearly hit him. He spat, seeing how it didn't.

"I'll just stab myself then. I'll be emotionless then," Ulrich muttered, looking one last time up towards the sky. The beating rain didn't hurt. The fear of being hit by something didn't hurt. The only thing that hurt was his heart. He knew that William probably would've gotten her anyway. He was just trying to escape the inevitable by making Yumi love him ever so slightly longer. The feeling of being _needed_ by someone he loved truly, that's all he wanted.

Holding up the knife to his heart, Ulrich heard his name.

"ULRICH!"

He looked back to see Yumi, dripping wet and panting hard. She ran towards him and threw the switchblade out of his hands. She looked him straight in the eye. "What are you DOING? You can't just… KILL YOURSELF over something so… STUPID!"

"I know you like William!" Ulrich answered angrily, slapping her away. He didn't know it whether it was tears or rain falling down her cheeks, but he was still upset. Yumi stood upright and looked desperate. She held Ulrich's hands in her own and mumbled something.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"I… wanna be with you now," Yumi replied softly. He noticed now—Yumi was really crying. She gripped on tighter to his hands. "Please, I always want to be with you! I wanna be with you tomorrow. I wanna be with you next week. I wanna be with you next year and the year after that and forever!"

Yumi jumped at the sound of lightning. She hadn't told this to anyone, but it was the truth. She was afraid of not seeing him the next day. She was afraid of him leaving. She was afraid of leaving herself. "I didn't _want_ to kiss William! I want—I want… I only… want to be with _you_, Ulrich! I won't settle for anyone else! Not now, not EVER!"

Ulrich, pulled Yumi closer and slightly leaned upwards. Their lips brushed ever so lightly. The sky slowly cleared above them and the Yumi fell to the ground, relieved. The thought of saving her friend and finally letting her feelings flow made her feel free. Ulrich held his hand out to help her and she took it.

"I only… want to be with you, too, Yumi," he replied quietly, walking back to her house. Yumi smiled, happy to be led by the guy she loved. She saw his face being slightly pink. "It's okay, if we're afraid of not seeing each other, I guess… but I still want you to kick anyone when it's necessary."

"Of course, Ulrich," Yumi said, staring at the boy. She laughed slightly. "Whenever I have to."

End of Only with You

Author's Notes: Oh man, that's my second Code Lyoko fanfiction today! That's a GOOD sign! YIPPIE! Anyway, I was pretty proud of this one. I think I'm better with couples' stories that have lots of dramas and happy or sad/bitter endings. Yeah... I guess I ended it kinda quickly, but it's a pretty good story compared to some other ones I've done.

Happiness, there are more good memories than bad, ya know,

Sammy


End file.
